


They Make Me Feel Like A Survivor

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection centered around Danny, Ethan, and Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(awkward Easter dinner to begin)

* * *

Danny’s fingers are pink and he’s desperately wiping them on a paper towel when the doorbell rings and Alex dashes from the kitchen to answer it, knocking into the cup of dye on his way and sending it careening across the counter to splash across everything in the immediate vicinity. He groans and is digging out the bleach spray from under the sink when Alex reenters the kitchen, Ethan at his heels and guilt spreads across his face. Danny holds up a hand to stop the stream of apologizes and stands up, brushing his hands against his jeans and making a face when pink spreads across his thighs.

“Just go play?”

Alex nods and scampers out of the kitchen, banging the back door closed and Danny takes the pie tin from Ethan’s fingers, brushing a kiss across his cheek.

“You know I told you not to bring anything?”

“Aiden said it’d make a good impression if I did.” Ethan mutters and Danny smiles as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

“I’m sure it will make a great impression. You’re the first boyfriend to bring dessert for dinner.”

~

Danny’s hand is sliding up Ethan’s leg and he grips the fork in his hand, trying not to dent it. He sends a glare in Danny’s direction that receives a smirk in return and tries to focus on Danny’s parents’ questions.

“So, how did you meet Danny?” Mrs. Mahealani asks, watching Ethan and he tries to shrink in his chair;  _it’s all an act_  he reminds himself and quashes down the voice in the back of his head reminding him that it’s not, not really.

“Uh. Through school. We’re in English together; he was one of the first people to talk to me when we moved here.”

Danny stays silent and presses his fingers into Ethan’s thigh, smiling when the other boy coughs and shifts in his chair before taking another bite of his food.

“How do you like it here?”

“It’s nice. Aiden doesn’t like it much though.” He refrains from kicking Danny when his fingers slip down his inner thigh, edging higher than is safe.

“That’s a shame. There’s so many opportunities you two could participate in. Are you doing track with Danny?”

Ethan swallows hard when Danny’s hand brushes higher, fingers dangerously close to his zipper and he sinks lower in his chair, nodding. Dinner passes by agonizingly slow with Danny keeping one hand planted across Ethan’s lap, small smile across his face as he answers his mom’s questions about school and track like he’s not slowly driving Ethan mad and when his parents and siblings excuse themselves from the table, Ethan smacks Danny’s hand away much to the other boy’s entertainment.

“You’re not funny.”

“I think I’m hilarious. Admit it, you thought it was fun.”

Ethan rolls his eyes and pushes his chair back, getting up and adjusting his jeans. Danny’s eyes catch on his hands and he smirks, dragging one through Danny’s hair and mussing it from its careful styling. He has to remind himself that  _it’s not real_  when he kisses Danny good night later and Danny smiles, deepening it even though his sister’s watching through the window and Ethan can’t help pressing back with just as much as Danny’s giving.

~

“You’re home late.” Aiden’s sprawled on the floor, flicking his claws in and out in boredom and Ethan shrugs, tossing his jacket on his bed.

“Had to make it believable, didn’t I?”

Aiden shrugs and Ethan rolls his eyes, kicking him on his way across the room.

“Whatever you say,” trails after him on his way into the bathroom and he stops to stare at himself in the cracked mirror.  _It’s not real_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Danny/Ethan where Ethan wasn’t a villain.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

Danny’s backing him into a corner and it’s cute how much he cares even though Ethan doesn’t and he shrugs in response.

“Don’t really care that it’s my birthday. Aiden’s the only person around to celebrate with, you know?”

Danny steps forward and Ethan backs up until he hits the wall. They’re partially obscured by the Pepsi machine in the cafeteria and Danny uses that to his advantage, stepping into Ethan’s space and Ethan tilts his head back to catch Danny’s eyes, swallowing hard in an effort to calm his racing heart. This shouldn’t excite him, he’s a werewolf; he’s seen more exciting things than a high school romance, but Danny’s looking at him with a mixture of sadness and excitement and it’s exhilarating to have that much focus solely on him, not him and Aiden both. Danny leans forward and the kiss is messy and Ethan knows the other wolves can figure out what’s going on, knows Aiden can hear his heart and will tease him about it mercilessly later on, but it’s easy to pretend they can’t and it’s just him and Danny for now. Danny’s thumb is rubbing at his hip when he pulls back, smile on his face and Ethan matches it easily.

“You’ll celebrate with me tonight.”

~

“I can’t believe you took me to the movies for my birthday.”

Ethan’s sprawled on Danny’s bed, shirt unbuttoned and Danny pauses in pulling off his shirt, knees bracketing Ethan’s hips and he rolls his eyes.

“You liked it, shut up.”

Danny’s hands dance up his chest, landing on his shoulders and he mouths at Ethan’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin and Ethan lets out a soft moan, hands coming to rest on Danny’s hips. He tilts his head back to give Danny more room and feels the other boy smile into his neck before he goes back to working on the hickey that won’t happen. Ethan swallows and pushes at Danny’s shoulders until the he sits up, biting at his bottom lip and it’s the first time Ethan’s ever seen Danny less than completely confident.

“Too fast?” He asks, starting to pull away further, climbing off the bed and Ethan stops him by grabbing his hand.

“No, it’s fine. I just have to tell you something.”

Danny pauses and his eyebrows climb as he looks at Ethan and Ethan can feel the blush spread; it’s absolutely ridiculous, getting embarrassed over Danny looking at him and Aiden would laugh if he saw him like this, blushing like a virgin, but he can’t help it. He runs a hand through his hair and stares at a point over Danny’s shoulder, some poster of a band Ethan doesn’t recognize right now.

“Werewolves exist and I’m one of them? So you’re not going to be able to make a hickey or anything like that.”

Danny’s eyebrows climb higher and he smiles, a flash of teeth and dimples before he brushes a kiss over Ethan’s cheek and the blush burns as it travels down his neck.

“I already knew that, but thanks for confirming it. Can we stop talking now?”

Danny leans back down, leaving a sharp bite on Ethan’s neck before chasing it with a kiss and Ethan can’t stop the moan before he processes what Danny said.

“What do you mean you already knew?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a thing about Ethan asking Danny out.

Ethan hadn’t wanted to be given this mission. Danny was  _nice_ , even nicer than McCall, and McCall had introduced himself on the first day of school when Ethan and Aiden had started here even though he knew they were alphas. Ethan’s invested weeks into getting to know Danny, knows all his favorite things and exactly how angry he is at the runaway werewolf who was his best friend, even if he hides it under a calm façade. Aiden’s elbow connects sharply into his side and jolts him back to focusing on his breathing as he runs. They’re trailing in the middle of the cross country team, McCall and Stilinski right behind them and Danny in the front with Lahey at his side like a personal guard dog. Aiden nods his head and Ethan picks up on the cue, jogging up to where Danny and the wolf are and sliding in between them smoothly. Lahey lets out a short, quiet growl that’s easy for Ethan to dismiss as child’s play and he focuses on Danny, flashing him a smile that Danny returns easily.

“Hey, want to hang out tonight?”

“Isaac was just asking me the same thing.” Ethan’s head whips to look at Isaac who gives him a smile that shows teeth that are a little too sharp to be purely human and gives Isaac one of his own; Danny continues on as though he hasn’t seen the exchange. “So we could get a couple pizzas and hang out at my place if you guys wanted to?”

“I was thinking more just you and me at that little Italian place downtown. You know, the one over on Sycamore.”

Ethan’s breath catches as Danny’s heart does the smallest pause before it goes back to the rapid pulse it’s had this whole time and they come around the bend in the trail, the school in sight.  Ethan doesn’t push the question, lets Danny think it over until they get back to the school. He hangs around the outside of the locker room, bag over his shoulder until Danny comes out with Lahey on his trail. Isaac gives him a sharp grin from over Danny’s shoulder and Ethan swallows down the urge to return it, to rip it off Lahey’s face because the beta needs to learn his place and he takes a deep breath to calm the wolf inside. Danny leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek, sweet and cute.

“Not right now, but maybe some other time? You can still come over tonight though if you want.”

Lahey’s grin doesn’t falter; if anything, it grows and his eye teeth elongate, sharpen; Ethan swallows down the alpha urge again because it wouldn’t do to scare Danny away now or to reveal everything to the other boy.

“Yeah, that sounds great. 7 okay?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three semi-smut drabbles (not!fic)

 

because danny sitting in the backseat of his yaris with ethan in his lap and they’re in some parking lot because they can’t be at danny’s house because parents and ethan doesn’t have a home and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other so ethan pulled danny into the backseat.

 

AND THEN ethan gets in danny’s lap and there’s a lot of making out and touching until ethan’s like, “let me ride you.” and danny’s not going to say no, even though he’s worried ethan’s never done anything before and he doesn’t want his first time to be in the backseat of his car because no. and ethan kind of kisses him and reassures him everything’s fine even though danny said nothing. 

AND THEN they help each other out of their clothes and theres nearly some injuries because the yaris is small and not made for this and they laugh and there’s more kissing because danny loves it and ethan doesn’t know how to say no to him and ethan goes to work on marking danny’s neck because he likes to mark and show that danny’s his even though he knows he really isn’t, but he likes to pretend sometimes. 

and it takes forever for ethan to be fully in danny’s lap, not because it hurts, but because he likes to watch danny’s eyes roll back and to feel his fingers dig into his hips because danny’s trying so hard to be gentle, but ethan can tell he wants to push further and he pushes danny to hurt him by digging his fingers into danny’s shoulders and going - so - fucking - slow until danny looks at him with half lidded eyes and asks if ethan’s trying to kill him and ethan smirks. 

and danny kind of lets out this frustrated groan and drops his head back, lifting his hips up to meet ethan’s because ethan’s moving at least until he stops and danny just looks at him because why? And ethan smirks again until danny digs his fingers back into ethan’s hips and pulls him down fully and it’s the first time ethan has moaned this entire night and it becomes this frenzy afterwards, of ethan and danny sharing the control and danny’s fingers are tight enough to bruise, the pale skin purpling under his fingers and ethan bites at danny’s neck and shoulders whenever he can until they’re both groaning and coming, ethan first and danny soon after and afterwards, ethan grins at danny as he climbs off and there’s a short struggle to get his jeans back on before he flops next to danny and danny can’t believe their first time was in his car and ethan kisses him and then says, “stop thinking, you moron.” against his lips and danny laughs and kisses him back, runs his hands up ethan’s still bare chest and fingers at his unmarked neck, wondering if he could do it next time, hold ethan down in his bed (because it was happening in his bed next time) and bite him until it bruises, until ethan’s moaning his name and begging him to fuck him.

* * *

there’s something about this ethan loves. letting danny take the lead, push him down on the bed and trap his wrists with one hand, bite at his neck and shoulders and chest as they grind together. it feels good to let someone else be the alpha, the big bad wolf, and make him submit and do what they want.

danny leaves a sharp bite on his shoulder and ethan gasps, groans, and pushes his hips into danny’s; no one’s ever been able to surprise him, put him on his toes like danny does and it’s a new experience to listen to danny’s soft chuckle and feel the fingers of his free hand stumble over his belt buckle and he pushes his hips up again into danny’s hand, encouraging him to go further, push him to do what danny wants, needs instead of what he’s asking for.

danny lets his hands go with a pointed look and inches down the bed, tugging his jeans down as he goes and he watches danny. “you’ve got to be quiet. remember, my parents are sleeping.” and then danny swallows him down and ethan nearly bites through his lip at the wet heat, hips lifting and danny presses an arm across them to keep them down and ethan moans softly, the sound tapering off into a whine when danny’s arm presses down harder.

danny moves his arm, wrapping a hand around each hip and holds ethan there, giving it his all and ethan knows, /knows/ he could easily break danny’s grip but he likes this and lets himself be held down, keeps his arms above his head even though he wants to dig his fingers into danny’s hair and pull enough to make the other boy moan too, but he holds himself, pushing his hips minutely into danny’s hands and groans softly, biting his lip to keep quiet.

danny pulls back, replaces his mouth with his hand and watches ethan’s face as he drags his hand up and down, twists it and ethan’s eyes flutter closed as he meets danny’s strokes. he can’t help the loud moan that tumbles out when he comes and snaps his mouth closed as soon as he realizes what’s happened, eyes blinking open to look at danny and see his grin as he wipes his hand on the sheets and leans forward, kissing ethan and nipping at his bottom lip until he opens his mouth under danny’s.

* * *

mmm, ethan backing danny up to the wall and danny protesting because they really can’t do this because he doesn’t know when his family will be home and ethan grins, sharp and sweet and bites at danny’s neck, drags his hands under danny’s shirt and up his chest until danny lifts his arms and lets ethan take his shirt off.

 

and ethan drops to his knees and starts undoing danny’s belt, looking up at him through his lashes and he presses a kiss to the newly bared skin and says, “well, we’ll just have to see about that.”

and danny pushes his hips forward to help ethan and ethan pulls them down all the way and danny kicks them away, watching ethan mouth at his hips and moaning when ethan swallows him down, his fingers wrapping around danny’s hips and holding him down when he thrusts forward.

and ethan watches danny’s face through his lashes as he works on him until danny’s panting and tangles his fingers in ethan’s hair, tugging on it as much as he can and hips pushing minutely against ethan’s grip.

and after danny comes and ethan pulls back, licks his lips and a stripe up Danny’s stomach and chest, bites his neck again before kissing him and Danny tangles his hands his hands in ethan’s hair and holds him close, forcing the kiss deeper and ethan pulls back with a smirk as the front door bangs open. “family’s home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, me and my girlfriend head canon scenes together before one of us inevitably falls asleep and then I write those scenes. This is one of those scenes.

It’s not hard for Ethan to slide open the window to Danny’s room and climb inside, closing it after and locking it this time. It’s not his preferred manner of entering the room, he likes the door, but it works because it’s 3 AM and Danny’s asleep, sprawled across the bed with his blankets pooled at his waist. He kicks his shoes off and they knock into the desk and Danny twitches, but just rolls over and Ethan hangs his jacket over the desk chair.

He climbs on the bed and kneels over Danny and it hits him, how easy it would be to hurt him, kill him even and he swallows hard, climbing off and curling into Danny’s side, tucking his face into the curve of his neck and biting softly because he can. Danny’s arm snakes around his back and tugs him closer and Ethan smiles, moving so he can rest his head against Danny’s chest instead.

“Do you always pull guys who sneak into your room closer?”

Danny’s heartbeat is loud in his ear, slow and steady and he could sleep like this, if he tried and Danny laughs, soft and sleepy as he rolls them over, rearranging them so his chest is pressed against Ethan’s back and he nuzzles into Ethan’s hair, the back of his neck and breathes out slowly, tugging the blankets up before wrapping an arm around Ethan’s chest.

“You’re the only guy who’s ever bothered to sneak into my room.” He pauses for a moment and Ethan would say he’s asleep, except Danny’s heart is pattering in his chest faster than it should be. “Probably the best guy I’ve dated.”

Ethan’s chest constricts slightly, even though that’s good, that’s what the pack wants and what he’s supposed to be doing. Convincing Danny that he’s the perfect boyfriend; he just didn’t expect Danny to fall for it. He didn’t expect himself to fall for it either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second scene me and my girlfriend came up with! This one’s a little more iffy and I went with the idea that an alpha inflicted wound takes more time to heal no matter what type of wolf is injured. I hope that gives you a hint over the content :)

Ethan focuses on walking and holding a hand over his side. Blood is trickling out, not as strong as before, but enough that he’s dizzy and his head hurts and he knows he needs to stop and rest so he can heal. He just needs to get far enough from the pack so they’ll leave him alone long enough for him to heal. He’s not paying attention to where he’s slowly walking, just wandering until he can find some place safe to heal, and blinks when he realizes he’s in front of the Mahealani’s front door, hand poised to knock and blood pooling sluggishly on the porch. There’s a slow pounding building in the back of his head and he reels back as the door opens, Danny blinking down at him before he pulls Ethan inside gently. He runs a hand through his hair and glances down the hall before settling his gaze on Ethan.

“Go to my room and be quiet.”

Danny heads off down the hall and Ethan watches him until he ducks into the bathroom before starting up the stairs and down the upstairs hall to get to Danny’s room. He stands near the wall, trying to avoid dripping blood on the carpet and watches the window in case Aiden comes after him. He can’t help the flinch when the door opens and he drags his eyes to Danny, who’s holding towels and a cup.

“I’m not going to ask,” Danny says, kicking the door shut behind him and walking across the room to set the cup on his side table; he sits on the bed and piles the towels next to him before blinking at Ethan. “Come here so I can help you.”

Ethan walks over to Danny and stands in front of him, moving his arms so the other boy can pull his shirt off and start dabbing at the wound with a damp towel. The silence stretches until Ethan wants to twitch, Danny’s forehead furrowed in concentration and he realizes that it’s the first time he’s seen the boy without any hint of dimples at all.

“I’m a werewolf and my pack did it.” It’s the truth, but Danny takes in a deep breath and continues cleaning his side; Ethan can admit it sounds dumb, he thought the same thing before he was turned. “I promise I’m not lying.”

“Okay. You should lie down.”

Danny gets up from the bed and steps around Ethan, balling the towels together and tossing them in his hamper before turning to face the wolf, pausing before he starts talking again. “I guess you don’t need me to bandage it if you’re what you say you are?”

“No, it’ll heal in a little bit.”

The blood is a thin drip now and Ethan kicks off his shoes, sitting on the bed and watching as Danny hesitates before climbing back on the bed, sitting with his legs outstretched and his back against the headboard. He pats his thighs and Ethan moves to sit between them, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder and letting the other boy run his hand up and down his uninjured side.

“You’re not freaking out.”

“I am internally. I’ll do it after you’re better.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny with a sword?

It hadn’t taken long for Ethan to discover just how many talents Danny had kept under wraps. There was the obvious one of sports, sure. Danny was great at sports and he was smart, but he was also in the band (Ethan had not been snooping; the sax case had been open on Danny’s bed when he walked in.) Then he found out Danny was a hacker by accident after Danny had asked him about a text he’d sent Aiden about the boy in question and soon after that, he’d heard Danny sing in the shower and wanted to climb in after him and kiss the notes away. He should have been expecting something else to appear sooner or later. He just didn’t expect this.

He’s been taught to fear swords, fear the people who wield swords because it’s easy to cut something off with a sword and no amount of healing can help you if you’re sliced in half. His breath stutters out and he can feel the very tip of the blade press into his stomach the smallest amount; Danny’s watching him, a little calculating until he laughs and pulls the sword back, lying it down before he wraps his arms around Ethan and gives him a quick kiss.

“You looked terrified for a moment there.”

“It’s not every day your boyfriend nearly stabs you with a sword.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted wolf!Danny

It had been a dumb idea and this was why Ethan didn’t choose what he and Danny did on dates. There was just so much blood and he’s already stripped off his jacket and shirt, but leather isn’t good for helping wounds and his shirt is soaked with Danny’s blood. He knows that Danny’s losing blood fast, way too fast for the hospital to help and he knows the only way to help is the bite, but he doesn’t want to do that. Not to Danny; he’s too human. So he sits there and presses his shirt to the gash in his side and hopes that it stops because Danny’s the first thing that he’s cared about since turning. It’s only when Danny’s eyes roll back in his head and his heartbeat picks up rapidly that Ethan swallows down his flimsy idea of morals, lets the fangs descend, and buries his teeth in Danny’s arm, holding the other boy still when he starts to push him away. Danny’s arms fall to his sides and Ethan pulls back, wipes the blood away with the shirt that’s already ruined and pets at Danny’s head gently.

“I know it hurts, but it’s better this way.”

Ethan’s honed in on Danny’s heartbeat, listening to the gentle rise and fall as it struggles to keep Danny alive until he starts turning and he doesn’t recognize the snap of twigs and crunch of leaves until it’s too late to protect himself from Lahey slamming him into a tree.  He groans, but doesn’t fight back, lets Lahey hold him there while he watches McCall start poking at Danny.

“What did you do?” It ends in a half howl, McCall swinging around to stalk closer and there’s a flash of gold in his eyes before he tamps down the urge; Ethan recognizes it easily.

“I didn’t want to. It was Kali under Deucalion’s orders; Danny’s become a ‘distraction.’” Ethan refrains from adding the air quotations and drops his eyes to the ground, looking at the blood stained ground and swallowing hard. There was so much of it.

“You betrayed your pack.”

Lahey lets go and steps back and Ethan rolls his shoulders in a shrug, moving to kneel next to Danny again. His color’s back and Ethan runs a hand down his arm, bite still stark and bloody.

“I didn’t want him to die.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: prom

Danny can see that Ethan’s uncomfortable and he is too, but he’s only going to one prom and his mom wants them to do it right. So he presses a hand into Ethan’s lower back and smiles at the other boy when he catches his eye; Ethan gives a small groan, but kisses Danny’s cheek and there’s a flash as his mom takes yet another picture of them in the foyer of the house. Ethan huffs a laugh against his cheek and Danny covers his eyes on the hand not on Ethan.

“I think that’s enough pictures. Can we go now?”

His mom gives a sigh of the long-suffering, but nods and Ethan darts to the door, opening it and getting half out before Danny can stop him with a hand around his wrist; Ethan nearly whines, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“You boys have fun.” Mrs. Mahealani pats the top of Ethan’s head and he smiles, teeth white and slightly sharp and he nods.

“Of course. I’ll bring him home in one piece, promise.”

She laughs and Danny lets Ethan drag him out of the house and shut the door before he smacks him on the arm.

“You know I can’t feel that.”

“No wolf jokes in front of my mom! She’s going to catch on if you keep them up. Especially if you keep bringing out the fangs when you smile.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff? idek anymore

It was a good excuse to go to Danny’s. He had Danny’s jacket from their date a couple weeks ago and wanted to give it back. If he was using the excuse to check on Danny and make sure he was okay too, well. No one needed to know that part of the visit, not even Aiden. He rings the Mahealani’s doorbell and listens for the normal excitement of the dog barking and screeching from the kids and normally, Danny would answer the door, but from the footsteps, it’s his mom and Ethan puts on a small smile as the door opens.

“I just wanted to give Danny his jacket back? He let me borrow it when we went out.” Mrs. Mahealani watches him for a moment and he shifts his weight back and forth as she looks and then she nods and the door opens enough for him to squeeze through.

He ruffles Alex’s hair and the boy squeals and pelts off down the hall, the dog on his heels and Ethan smiles at Mrs. Mahealani before going upstairs and to Danny’s room, knocking on the door and not waiting for an affirmation before he shoulders his way inside, locking the door behind him. Danny’s sleeping, blankets wrapped around his waist like always and Ethan hangs both his and Danny’s jackets on the desk chair before sitting on the edge of the bed. It’s easy to run his fingers up Danny’s arm and flick his claws out before he drags his hand down, faint pink lines following his claws. It would be so easy to end all of this right now, slit his wrists and throat so cream sheets stained red or even to bite and turn, but he swallows as he realizes that’s not what he wants. Hasn’t wanted for a while. Wants Danny human and vulnerable so he can protect and redeem himself. Danny rolls closer and stirs when Ethan gets up and he presses a quick kiss to Danny’s temple before darting from the room, digging his knuckles into his eyes as soon as he’s outside of the house.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features: Dethan, Jackson and Aiden being protective brothers/friends.

It’s raining and the dog is warm on his feet and Jackson’s against his side, burrowed into the bed with the blanket nearly up to his nose and it’s nice. Danny elbows the other boy and he makes a low grunting noise, dragging his eyes from the TV to look at Danny. His eyebrows furrow slightly and the “what” is muffled.

“You know Ethan’s calling soon, so you need to go back to your own room.”

 

Danny can see Jackson’s shrug by the movement of the blanket and he probably says something about how he doesn’t need to do anything in typical Jackson fashion, but his mumbling is drowned out from the ringing from Danny’s laptop and Danny twists to pick it up, accepting the call as he juggles to put it somewhere stable on the bed. Jackson gives the laptop a glance as the picture solidifies and then snorts before returning his attention to the TV and Danny elbows him before smiling at the laptop where he can see Ethan; he’s sitting at the desk he and Danny had found at a yardsale and half of his face is lit by the sun coming through the window.

Ethan’s eating, fork clicking against his plate and he listens as Danny catches him up on what he and Jackson have been doing in London while Danny’s visiting and Ethan offers up tidbits of information about Beacon Hills and the pack, eyes darting to the edge of the screen where Jackson’s pressed against Danny.

“What?” Danny doesn’t know which one he’s asking, but Jackson’s the one to offer up, “So what, are you two a thing now?”

Danny sighs and he’d punch Jackson if he knew it’d do anything to him, but all that’d end up end is himself in pain; Ethan rolls his eyes and he sets his glass down hard enough Danny would swear he hears the glass crack.

“Yes. We’ve been a thing,” Danny put air quotes around ‘thing’ and Jackson’s face contorts, mouth thinning and one eyebrow raising.

“Bite me,” is Ethan’s short response.

“Oh, no. We’re not doing this again.” Danny groans as there’s a snarl from his laptop and when he drags his eyes from Jackson, Aiden has appeared behind Ethan, his head hovering over the smaller twin’s shoulder.

“Fuck you Jackson, he’s perfect for Danny.” He says and Ethan laughs, grinning as Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Brothers?” Danny offers after a pause and Jackson scowls before getting up, tugging the blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulders before he leaves.

“Whatever. Aiden, go?” Ethan says after Jackson closes the door and Aiden grins, ruffling Ethan’s hair and pulling away before Ethan can hit him.

“Don’t do anything too naughty now.” He says, grabbing his jacket from the back of the armchair and Danny laughs as the lightest blush stains Ethan’s cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff part 2?

“You know you can leave, right?”

Ethan’s head is tucked against his shoulder and Danny trails a hand through his hair, tugging lightly on the longer parts and making Ethan shiver against me. He feels Ethan’s hand creep across his stomach and then the other boy is lacing their fingers together and Danny grins, tilting his head to hide it even though he knows Ethan can’t see.

“No, I’ll stay with you. It’s what good boyfriends do, right?”

Danny shrugs and it jostles Ethan’s head enough that he moves to lay it on the pillow. It’s a tight fit, both of them in the hospital bed, but he turns on his side so Ethan’s elbow isn’t digging into his stomach anymore and Ethan smiles, bringing their joined hands to his mouth and kissing the back of Danny’s.

“You’re such a dork.”

Ethan shrugs one shoulder and tugs the thin blanket over both of them, pressing even closer and pressing his nose into Danny’s neck.

“You like it.”

“A little, I guess.”

Ethan laughs into Danny’s neck and pulls back to prop himself on one arm, pressing their hands into Danny’s chest and leaning forward, waiting until Danny pushes up to initiate the kiss. Ethan’s the one to deepen the kiss, rolling them so Danny’s on his back and Ethan’s straddling his waist as he does. He groans when Danny pushes at his shoulder, but pulls back and sits up, jeans uncomfortably tight in the position and Danny’s flushed, the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks and he smiles when he sees Ethan looking.

“What?”

“The heart monitor was beeping.” It’s then that Ethan notices the unsteady beep and he rubs at an ear, wincing as it drills into his brain. “I thought the nurse was going to come in.”

“You’re no fun.” But Ethan rolls back on his side, leaving his leg over Danny’s hips and Danny laughs, picking up Ethan’s hand and kissing the back of it.

“You’re not even supposed to be here. I’m saving you from being caught.”

“I suppose you have a good reason then.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem called: Keahu and Charlie obviously have Sesame Street inside jokes

Ethan’s lying on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes when Danny comes back to the living room and he lifts Ethan’s legs and sits down, letting them fall back into his lap.

“Kids are tiring,” he mumbles, not moving his arm, but rolling over and digging his knees into Danny’s stomach.

“I know, I know.” He pats Ethan’s leg before tugging on it, digging his fingers into the muscle until Ethan looks at him, eyebrows furrowing. “Come here grumpy.”

Ethan groans, but sits up, shuffling into Danny’s lap until his knees are bracketing Danny’s hips and he pushes his head into Danny’s neck, sighing when Danny’s hand drags up and down his back.

“Thank you for coming over to help. You know they love you.” Ethan makes a noncommittal noise into his neck and Danny rolls his eyes, stilling his hand until Ethan makes a whining sound and then he resumes. “You better not be sniffing me again.”

“Ow! Did you bite me?”

Ethan pulls back, grin stretching his mouth. “Today’s make-out is brought to you by the number 4 as in the number of times I’m going to make you come tonight.”

Danny groans, dropping his head back on the couch and Ethan leans forward, sinking his teeth into the exposed skin, pulling a gasp from the other boy.

“And by the word fuck, which is what we’re going to be doing soon.”

Danny groans again, hands flitting down Ethan’s sides to hold onto his hips and Ethan laughs, leaning closer to fit their mouths together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddling idk

“I’m starting to wonder if I should be worried about how you get in my room all the time.” Danny drops his bag on the floor before sitting on his bed, looking at Ethan sitting at his desk, fingers paused over the laptop. “And this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNb3SPCpqXo)? Really?”

Ethan laughs and spins the chair so he can face Danny, pushing himself up and shaking his hips to make Danny grin, holding out his hands to catch Ethan when he lands on the bed, knees bracketing one of Danny’s thighs and hands landing on Danny’s shoulders, fingers bunching the fabric.

“You’re getting really good at that.”

“I have a lot of time to practice.”

Danny rolls his eyes and Ethan leans forward, initiating a kiss and overbalancing them, Danny landing on his back with Ethan on top, eyes sparkling as he bumps his nose into Danny’s and kisses him, soft and fleeting. He pulls back as Danny leans forward to deepen it and he falls back on the bed with a groan.

“If you’re going to play this song, you could at least follow through.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have a heart to heart

> Danny’s heartbeat is slow under his ear, steady and he should just keep quiet and let the cuddling go on. It’s the closest Danny’s let him be since he found out about the werewolf thing and Ethan wasn’t risking a sword to the stomach; he knew the other boy’s talents and was not ready to risk limbs or life until he could explain.
> 
> “You know I’d die for you. If I needed to.”

 

> Danny shifts, sits up, and Ethan slides down until his head is pillowed against Danny’s thigh; he wants the contact in case the other boy kicks him out like he’s done so many other times recently. He wants to remember this for what it was instead of what it could be soon.
> 
> “You kind of suck at this whole feelings thing, don’t you? Kind of like Jackson.”
> 
> He shrugs and presses his nose into the crease of Danny’s thigh, letting warmth and scent overwhelm his senses until it’s locked into his memory, like Danny’s heartbeat and his laugh. Cocoa and sunshine embedded deep within with top notes of Armani and wolf and more that he can’t pick out when Danny’s hand is winding in his hair and pulling his head back, eyebrows furrowed and it isn’t often Danny’s upset. Recently it’s been mainly because of Ethan too and he qualms the wolf rising up within, the urge to break, bite, kill what has hold of him and wilts under Danny’s look.
> 
> “No sniffing me. We’re talking seriously now; Lydia said something about werewolves liking physical contact which is the only reason you’re on the bed.”
> 
> “You’re still angry then.”
> 
> “Really? That’s your question?” Danny snaps and it’s so unlike the first meeting in the library that Ethan shrinks away, head stinging for a moment when Danny’s grip on his hair is ripped away; Danny sighs and presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and when he pulls them away, he blinks before catching Ethan’s eyes. “I’m just mad you never told me and that I had to find out from Scott.”
> 
> “I couldn’t! How do you tell your boyfriend you’re a werewolf?!” And now Ethan’s getting angry, stomach burning and cold at the same time and he knows his eyes are glowing, blinks at the sensitivity from the overhead in Danny’s room, but he can’t be bothered to change them back. Not when Danny’s tense, not backing down, not afraid of him like he should be. “It sounds like some dumb joke.”
> 
> “Then you could have told me! You could have shown me when I didn’t believe you like you are now! Everyone is acting like I don’t pay attention and that I don’t realize that people keep dying when it’s never been like this before.”
> 
> “Because I don’t want you to get hurt!” Ethan’s mouth snaps shut, fang nicking into his lip and he can feel the short drip of blood before he knits back together. That’s not what he meant to say. Scott. Scott doesn’t want Danny to get hurt. Ethan wants to survive, like he always has. Danny’s disposable. Always has been, always will be the voice in his head supplies. You can leave, run and Kali or Aiden will take care of Danny so you don’t have to do this anymore.
> 
> Danny’s fingertips sliding over his wrist jerks him back and he grabs before he thinks, claws digging deep and he swallows before wrenching away, watching the thick stream down Danny’s arm and onto the bed.
> 
> “I’m sorry.” He mutters as Danny presses the sheet to his arm and red blooms against the cream as he watches; he looks away and down to his hands where blood’s drying quickly on and under his nails. “I’m really sorry.”
> 
> “Stop apologizing. Please.” Once the stain on the sheet stops growing, Danny drops it and runs his fingers through Ethan’s hair gently, tugging on the strands softly; Ethan tilts his head into it, watching Danny through half-lidded eyes, wary, but grateful for the contact. “No more secrets, okay?”
> 
> “No more secrets.” He agrees, nodding, pressing his nose into Danny’s wrist and smiling when the other boy huffs out a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People are going to be so disappointed when Ethan’s not the big bad wolf and Danny’s not his submissive little boytoy people are trying to make them out to be."

Danny’s barely moving, just rocking into him gently, hands wrapped around Ethan’s hips and he groans, half in pleasure and half in annoyance when he just stops. He can clearly imagine the pink lines where Danny’s claws are dragging so gently over his hips before he digs them in and Ethan gasps, head dropping forward, baring his neck and Danny laughs softly, leaning forward and draping his body over Ethan’s to cover him. Ethan hisses when Danny’s teeth dig into the side of his neck and he tilts his head to the side to give Danny more room, moaning when his hips snap forward.

“Good boy.” Danny mutters, kissing at the reddening mark and Ethan would purr at the praise if he could, but he can’t, so he moans and arches under Danny’s trailing fingers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one else will write me Ethan turning into a puppy

Danny’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Aiden is standing on his doorstep to really process the fact that what looks like a ball of fur is supposed to be his boyfriend.

“You know, I was cool with the werewolf thing and now you’re trying to tell me Ethan’s a dog?” He asks and the ball of fur moves, dark eyes blinking at Danny.

“Just temporarily?” Danny could swear Aiden mutters something and the dog starts to whine, nose bumping into Aiden’s arm as it moves. “Could you just take him? He’s been whining for two hours and this is the only thing I could think of.”

Danny sighs, but takes the dog from Aiden and it quiets, shoving its nose against Danny’s neck and making him shiver.

“I swear, if Ethan shows up and you’ve just left a stolen dog with me, I’ll find a way to hurt you.”

Aiden just grins. “I’d like to see you try.”

**

“I guess you really are Ethan, huh?”

Danny scratches the dog behind its ears and it blinks up at him, head pillowed on tiny paws and curled tail wagging ever so slightly. If Danny had ever imagined his boyfriend would turn into a dog, he would have thought it would be more fun than this; so far, all Ethan had done is lie on Danny’s bed and watch him with big, sad eyes. Ethan lets out a small howl before setting his paws on top of his head, flattening his ears and nuzzling his face into Danny’s thigh. Danny runs a hand down Ethan’s back, flattening the fur that’s sticking up absolutely everywhere before leaning back against the headboard and watching as Ethan shuffles into his lap and curls into a ball, blinking big eyes at Danny.

“You’re kind of miserable, aren’t you?”

The yelp that Ethan lets out and his mad scrabble up Danny’s chest to shove his face into Danny’s neck at a clap of thunder answers Danny’s question and he sighs, wrapping an arm under Ethan’s hind legs to balance him and humming as the dog shakes against him. There’s a single lick against his neck and he smiles.

“So does this mean you’re afraid of thunder while human too or is this only a dog thing?”

“Ow! No biting.” Ethan huffs out a breath against his neck and Danny rolls his eyes, inching down the bed until he’s flat on his back and Ethan sprawls out across his chest, dull claws digging into Danny’s chest and nose tucked under his chin.

An increase of weight on his chest wakes Danny and he wraps an arm around Ethan’s back, fingers sticking to damp skin and he rolls Ethan off him before sitting up. Ethan makes a disgruntled noise but shoves his face into Danny’s side, tugging up the blanket as he does and Danny pulls the blanket off him, ignoring Ethan’s whines and attempts to burrow into the bed.

“What?” he finally asks, voice muffled into the bed.

“I never expected you to turn into a Pomeranian.”

Ethan groans and flails out a hand, smacking weakly at Danny’s leg.

“You’re horrible. We’re not supposed to talk about it ever. That’s the rule.”

“Your tail was cute.”

Ethan rolls over, groaning, and grabs the pillow, pulling it over his head. “Shut up.”

“I have pictures if you want to see.”

“I’m never talking to you again.”

Ethan stops moving and Danny pulls the blankets up as he lies down, tugging Ethan over against his chest. He’s almost asleep before Ethan pulls back and Danny squints at him in the dark.

“Did you really take pictures?”

“Oh my god, go to sleep. You can look at them in the morning.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden and a threesome

If he focuses on it, on the rush and hum under his skin, school is unbearable; all he wants is to lie down and give, give, give until there’s bruises and marks and blood, until he can’t focus on anything except the feel of teeth, fangs, nails, claws on his skin, pulling him apart and exposing all the parts of him he doesn’t show anyone except Aiden. Aiden who takes, takes, takes, until Ethan doesn’t have anything left to give and takes more, who knows exactly how to push and pull and tear until Ethan breaks and sobs and begs for more until he’s better, until the itch and hum under his skin is gone and replaced by a pleasant buzz, until he can curl up and not want to scratch at himself until he’s raw and bleeding and numb.

* * *

He can smell Ethan as soon as he steps into the apartment, the spike of desire and the always underlying heat of wolf, the light, clinging scent of human and Armani from Danny and he waits, TV droning on in the background while he watches the bedroom door. It doesn’t take long for Ethan to shoulder his way into the bedroom and he’s flushed, pink staining his cheeks and his chest when he strips off his shirt. The wall is digging into Aiden’s back, but he watches and waits, grinning when Ethan falls onto the bed and crawls into his lap, knees bracketing Aiden’s hips and nosing his way into his neck, leaving wet kisses across his bare shoulder.

“You smell like him.” He rubs at Ethan’s neck, letting him busy himself with marking his neck and feels the smile from the other boy. “I don’t like it.”

Aiden drags his hands down Ethan’s back, fingers dipping under the waistband of his jeans and he gasps at a sharp bite, heading knocking into the wall and he pulls his hands up to push Ethan down on his back, grinning when Ethan goes limp, looking up at him.

“I want to see. Come on.”

The flush spreads down Ethan’s stomach and he bites at his lip, face going darker as he unbuttons his jeans and pushes him down his hips, the pink silk catching and snapping back on his hip and Aiden grins, tugging Ethan’s pants off the rest of the way and pulling him close by his hips. Ethan’s legs snake around his waist, ankles locking at his lower back and he runs his fingers over the silk, smiling at the shiver that Ethan gives.

“I can’t believe you wore them.”

“You told me to.”

“Do you always do what I tell you to?” Aiden asks, locking eyes with Ethan and the smaller boy turns his head into the sheet, low whine caught in his throat.

“Yes.”

* * *

“I want to turn him.”

Aiden makes a noise and drags his hand down Ethan’s back, fingers pressing into the dip at the bottom and Ethan shivers, pressing closer and nosing at Aiden’s neck.

“So much. I want to make him like us, want him to be safe, but he doesn’t want it.”

Aiden runs his hand back up, pulling Ethan’s head back and letting him whine low in his throat for a moment before he slots their mouths together; Ethan presses into it, eyes closing and he scrabbles at Aiden’s shirt when the other boy pulls away and presses his forehead against Ethan’s, breathing hitched.

“We’ll get him. I promise.” Aiden mumbles and Ethan nods, eyelashes fanning his cheeks as he lets Aiden pull the blanket over both of them even though they both know it’ll be too hot too soon. “Sleep, pup.”

* * *

Ethan’s nose is pressed into his skin when he shudders and comes, Aiden watching with dark eyes and a hand on the back of Ethan’s head, holding him still. He moans and Danny shivers, pulling back and Ethan swallows and gasps, dark eyes blown and Aiden rubs a thumb over his lips, leaning down to lick into Ethan’s mouth. Danny watches, panting until they pull apart and Aiden climbs off the bed, tugging on Danny’s hair lightly as he walks out of the room. It’s their sign and Danny lies down, pulling on Ethan until he crawls up the bed, curling up with his head on Danny’s chest.

“Are you okay?”

Ethan licks a short stripe across Danny’s chest and he shivers, running a hand through Ethan’s hair.

“Does it hurt?”

“Of course it hurts. He likes it though, don’t you?” Aiden sits behind Ethan and kneads at his back, smiling when Ethan pushes into the ministrations, turning so he can nuzzle into Aiden’s thigh.

“Yes.” Ethan mumbles and his voice is rough, wrecked and Aiden and Danny shudder, Danny rolling to press along the length of Ethan’s back and Aiden digging blunt nails into Ethan.

Aiden meets Danny’s eyes and smiles, sharp and sweet to match the grin Danny hides between Ethan’s shoulder blades.

“Never gets old, does it?”

“Never.”


End file.
